


Sirius Black or a Jane Eyre rewrite

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Good Sirius Black, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, manipulative lilly Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Sirius Black has left his professorship of Hogwarts and has taken employment as a governor to twins situated in a large hall up North
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. A bed for the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [CruelBritania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/gifts).



> Just saying this once do not own the characters of Harry potter or even Charlotte Bronte. I have started reading again Jane Eyre and had an idea how it could be badly incorporated into the Harry Potter story alternative universe

“I’ll take you as far as the gates of the hall and you’ll have to make your own way to te hall itself….if be far too late for decent people to be approaching the hall” The middle age man spoke to Sirius Black in a heavy northern accent. Sirius just looked at the bulky trunk by his feet and sighed, he really did not want to carry the trunk to far up the Hall driveway or even use magic to help him levitate the trunk up to the hall, after all everything that he had of his parents was in the trunk and the use of magic though making certain jobs easy could damage precious and fragile items and Sirius was not going to chance the trunk to magic especially as his father’s items were muggle and not magic. 

The man looked at Sirius and seemed to take pity on him as he said “look lad! Your best plans to stay in the village tonight at Merlin’s halt pub and I take you to the Hall tomorrow bright and early” Sirius thought for a moment at the man’s idea and nodded his ascent. The man picked up Sirius trunk easily and put into his cars boot, Sirius climbed into the car in the passenger seat and soon found himself comfortably settled into the local pub. The proprietor of the small hotel and pub waved away the question of Sirius paying for his night stay stating “That the Hall would take care of any expenses that Sirius occurred for the night”

After a good meal and when Sirius was finally able to get to his room after being lightly interrogated by the pub regulars, he took out of his trunk the only photographs he had of his family Orion Black and mother Walburga, and put them on the desk in the room. Thinking back to the time when his father had been there for him, Orion Black had been the best dad in the world according to Sirius and had worshipped his mother a powerful witch from a long established magical pure blood family. It was after both his parent’s death, that Sirius life had changed. From being a well-loved child of his dad and parents, he had become an orphan and the unwanted burden of his stepmother Marie who had quickly married a Lord Voldemort and ensured that her son was spoilt rotten. His younger brother Regulas had managed to become adopted just after their parent’s death to a registered accountant a Mr Scrooge, who took one of the unwanted stepchildren from the Voldemort’s. One winter day, a Mr Dumbledore had arrived at his old family home and agreed to admit Sirius to Hogwarts school of magic. Sirius hoped that his younger brother had had a better life than he had for the first five years at his new abode and prison.

Sirius looked for a final time around the room that evening, still not believing that he had been able to leave Hogwarts school for this new chance at life. He quickly climbed into bed and fell asleep for a few hours sleep before having to wake and get ready for the trip to his new position as governor to magical twins Harry and Lydia Potter.

Sirius dreamt of the final confrontation between the now ruined ex-headmaster of Hogwarts school and himself. Mr Dumbledore approached Sirius outside by the side of his only friend and ‘blood sister in every way’ Helen Lupin.

“Ah! Sirius child….I am glad to see that you are well and just wanted to make amends between myself and you! Now that Headmistress McGonagall has finally married her beau Mad Eye..”

“His name his Hit Auror Mooney as you well know Mr Dumbledore. I and all the children here now are well and looked after because you no longer have control over this teaching establishment and the nearby magical orphanage……” Sirius angrily countered

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile and continued as if he had not been interrupted “I wanted Sirius to put the years of unpleasantness behind us….seeing as you are now leaving us for pastures new. It was after all because you attended Hogwarts under my leadership that you were able to gain your charms and transfiguration masterships , I had to run a very tight ship as the muggles would say and money was ever in short supply!...”

Sirius stood up and leaning over the man he detested more than his evil step-mother, knew that the action intimidated Dumbledore “YOU DARE TO SPROUT FALSEHOODS ABOUT HOW CARING YOU WAS TO THE CHILDREN UNDER YOUR CARE! You who made us children as young as five go hungry and cold because you THIEVED FROM THE HOGWARTS FUNDS AND NUMEROUS BENEFACTORS SCHOLARSHIPS FUNDS! Tell me dear Dumbledore where under your stewardship the pupils of Hogwarts were safe and looked after?”

“Now my dear Sirius! I think your memory is playing tricks” at this Dumbledore’s eye twinkled at Sirius “You must agree that looking back at your schooling when I was a headmaster your life and your peers lives were not that greatly damaged or as brutal as portrayed my boy”

Sirius clinched the his hands into tight fists, to stop him from blasting the old fraud standing by his side away from him, with pain and anger in his voice Sirius addressed the points that the old headmaster had tried to make “The food was below even sup pa, the discipline you dished out to us was just the legal side of brutal and torture! Our lessons were substandard, we had no books or supplies in which to learn or use from. Our professors before Headmistress McGonagall was appointed after you, were our peers who just regurgitated the subpar lessons, they had been taught. Our school matron Madame Pomfrey was a witch that had been thrown out of healer training after her first year. She drank away the money that was provided for the medicines for the infirmary under your so called care leadership…….starting to remember things as they were old man! How you had the board who were made up of toadying influential families, both from light and dark magical supporters following and dancing to your tune….remember how your tenure of headmaster ended Dumbledore” Dumbledore just stood there mouth a gap as Sirius continued “It was when seventy five percent of the pupils under your and Hogwarts care died from a muggle common illness! IT WAS THE MUGGLE GOVERNMENT THAT INVESTIGATED YOUR AND THE GOVENING BOARDS STEWARDSHIP OF HOGWARTS WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF THE GOBLINS! It was the muggle government that split Hogwarts into three institutions and managed to turn it around…….my peers including my very first friend at Hogwarts died from the common muggle illness that was aspirated by the conditions that you allowed to be deployed at the school…all for your prestige and the wealth that you and board of governors could steal from the vaults of Hogwarts!” Albus Dumbledore once the prestigious headmaster of Hogwarts and chief warlock of Britain and ICW just looked disapprovingly at Sirius, how could he make the angry young man in front of him, turn his opinion of him around so he could once again become the leader of the British and international magical community, with a sigh Dumbledore tried one last time to make Sirius see what he wanted him to see “It was I am afraid for the greater good……..Hogwarts under my stewardship took in the orphans and undesirables children including the children of Knockdown Alley of the wizarding world….I and others who supported me tried to ensure that you children turn into productive members of the wizarding world…sometimes sacrifices have to be made….”

“No Mr Dumbledore……..as the muggle government found out, you ran a sub pa magical borstal for children who you deemed unfit to be included into wizarding society! You took forcibly the children of Knockdown Alley and other poor families their children so you use them to get more funds from the trustee and scholarship funds from Hogwarts and ensure that they landed into your pockets……how many children did the muggle authorities and the Goblins find out had you illegally taken….how many children like myself were just cast into your hellish prison because my step-mother paid you well enough to ensure you gladly took me in to make my life hell…..NO MR DUMBLEDORE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU OR THE GOVENEING BOARD FOR ALLOWING OUR CRUEL AND TORTOUROUS EXISTITENCE! JUST SO YOU COULD TAKE THE MONEY THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SPENT ON US!” with that Sirius stood up and left a bewildered and opened mouth Dumbledore in his wake.


	2. Bloomers ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets some of the inhabitants of Prince Hall! His new home and employment

It was a bright cold day when Sirius found himself sitting in the hotels foyer awaiting his ride up to the Hall, Sirius knew he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t not only scared of taking up the new appointment as Governor to the two magical children living at the hall, but he was also worried that he did not have the skills or knowledge to be or become a good tutor. Teaching at Hogwarts as a professor was very different then becoming the main source of knowledge to two charges that he would have control over.

After all teaching a number of children of differing levels of academic prowess and intelligence did allow leeway in the results that were expected from the Professors of the school. Also the school itself although improving it academic reputation and results was still behind the other magical schools in Britain and the rest of the world. 

Soon the taxi driver from the night before arrived and Sirius found himself being driven up to the driveway of Prince Hall, the doors were flung open and a tall athletic women bounded down the steps to greet Sirius. Sirius wondered who on earth this woman was, as the woman who had interviewed him and offered him the position had been a older stout woman who had very sparse with ide chatter. When Sirius asked where his interviewer was the woman turned around smiled and said “OH that was my husbands aunt Marge, her bark is definitely worse than her bite. In fact she is a big softie and the only one who can keep my adopted brother Severus in check”

The woman who finally introduced herself as Petunia Dursley and organised Sirius meagre possessions to be put into his room. 

Mrs Dursley then turned to Sirius and addressed him “Mr Black! finally welcome to the hall, we’ll get you settled and then you can meet the children when they return from the local senior school this afternoon” Sirius must have looked Mrs Dursley questioningly as she continued “OH! Mr Black or can I call you Sirius and you must call me Petunia in return. We after all do try to be like a big family at the hall” Sirius found himself nodding his assent to be calling his first name and Petunia continued “The three horrors go to the muggle senior school during the day, you are just required to teach the two twins magical subjects so that they can take their OWLS and maybe NEWTS! And then try to keep them under control at other times, especially when Severus their guardian and Godfather is in residence”

Mrs Dursley or Petunia finally stopped nattering to him and called for one of the Halls house elves, a elf appeared wearing a uniform with a two chevrons on the top of his uniform sleeve “Ah Blinky, here is the children’s new Governor Mr Sirius Black, can you please show him to the school room and introduce him to the children elf Kreacher, please” Sirius was amazed, at the politeness and respect that Petunia showed the house elf. He thought that it was a good omen that the house elves at the hall were shown consideration and respect, most elves including the house elves at Hogwarts were seem as being unpaid slaves that were never shown the respect that every living thing should be shown as their right.

The Blinky bowed and snapped his fingers and Sirius found his outer clothes including his weather worn cloak being placed on a coat stand inside the hall, with a half bow towards Sirius the elf quickly showed him first to his suite of room and then the children’s quarters. There was already in attendance the children’s elf Kreacher, who bowed to Sirius and started to show him the children’s rooms and school room. 

Sirius after a few minutes and to break the oppressive silence that had fallen on the pair asked “So what happened to the other Governor or Governess Kreacher”

The elf looked at him and sighed as much as a house elf could, as he replied “They were not suitable to be the three children main carer!”

Sirius blinked at the response, and then tried to find out what their unsuitability was for the position, Kreacher looked at Sirius and finally answered “Well there were different reasons for the previous Governors and Governess to hastily depart from their position, but the last one left (a sniff was accompanied to this statement) after a harmless prank was played on them by the children!”

“Ahem! How many previous people have been employed to looked after the children” expecting the answer to be one or two or at a push three, but Kreacher flawed him when he answered “We stopped counting after number thirty flounced out of here with her bloomers ablaze”

“That’s a joke right, more than thirty and bloomers ablaze Kreacher?” Kreacher definitely sniffed this time when he answered “No in the last ten years we have more than forty governors or governess and the why the stupid woman took offense at a small prank going a astray is beyond me…….hopefully Lady Marge the children’s Great Aunt may have at last found a permanent person for the position” Sirius found himself suddenly realising that he had not got the bloody position because of his qualifications, or as the agency put he his unique talents but because he was the only idiot they had that was desperately enough to apply for the position! Were the house elves and towns people putting bets on how long he would last in this position!


End file.
